peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Driver 2000
'''Driver 2000 '''is a driving video game released for the PlayStation 2 by RealMotion Corp on December 3rd 2000. It's most famously known for being the 11th most played video game on Peppa Islands, and is the main inspiration for Driving Mania, a game that has Peppa Pig in it. The games made before this game of the Driver series was: Driver '99 and Driver 2001. Description Driving Mania is a driving game. Upon entering, you will be sent to the main menu, where you have 3 game types: Racing, Multiplayer and Single Player. The racing option will send you to a race between 8 different cars. Once the timer goes, you must go through 3 laps (on the 1st round) and must finish them on time (average: 1:30). If you finish any race on the average time or a bit longer, you will be rewarded 25 RacerCoins and a powerup for your next race. If you finish the race before the average time, you will be given 50 RacerCoins and 5 power-ups on your next 5 races. There are over 15 different races, all of them are which in different countries. Some of those races exceed more than 4 laps, with the longest race being 7 laps long. Once you complete every 15 races, you will be given 500 RacerCoins and over 10 power-ups for the biggest race in the race category. You will compete with over 30 different cars, and on that race, you must complete the race in under 1 minute 5 seconds. On that big race, there is 8 laps, so it's best to use all 10 power-ups. Upon completing that very big race, you will be given over 5,000 RacerCoins, and an unlock for the fastest supercar (The Ferocious XLI, which has a maximum speed of 800mph). Also, there will be no more races (unless you want to do it again), and for the rest of your time on that game, you can be in the free-roam option. The multiplayer option is basically the racing option but with real people racing you, and is also the free-roam option but with other users and friends (if you prefer). Free-roam The free-roam option is basically a game option where you can drive wherever you want across 5 different maps and do cool stunts on over 30 different stunts (including ramps, loops and tunnels). Also, on the free-roam map, coins and power-ups will drop anywhere, which means you can collect them and use them. Free-roam maps * The desert - Including over 30 stunts * The city - Including over 25 stunts * The town - Including over 27 stunts and a race area for you and your friends (and other users) * The airport - Including over 35 differnet stunts and a race area for you and your friends (and other users) * The seaport - Including over 40 different stunts Also, in free-roam mode, there are small race areas, where you can challenge yourself and other users, even your friends that you invited. If those races are completed, you will get 50 RacerCoins and a mystery power-up. Reception This game had fairly positive reviews. ReviewPal rated it 8.5/10, Gaming Archive rated it 9/10, and Techful Magazine also rated it 9/10. Here are some of the most famous reviews over this game: * "I do like this game. It brings out a range of classic racing and the brand-new free-roam. I'm somewhat in love with both options" - Techful Magazine, 2001. * "Amazing. Just amazing" - David Willis, 2000. * "An incredible amount of work was put into this one game. And I think it's spectacular" - TheLatest, 2000. Games that were inspired by this one * Driving Mania and Driving Mania II * Racing Ultimate Theres a lot more, but I just got bored and only put 2 (lol)